<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco and Harry Celebrate the Fourth of July by herroyalmajesty55, Impickingtheusername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072162">Draco and Harry Celebrate the Fourth of July</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalmajesty55/pseuds/herroyalmajesty55'>herroyalmajesty55</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impickingtheusername/pseuds/Impickingtheusername'>Impickingtheusername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Americans, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fourth of July, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Satire, the authors are americans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalmajesty55/pseuds/herroyalmajesty55, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impickingtheusername/pseuds/Impickingtheusername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning that Harry never got to celebrate holidays, Draco does his best to research an upcoming muggle holiday for him.</p><p>Note: The authors of this fic are American. We're just making fun of ourselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco and Harry Celebrate the Fourth of July</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe your muggle relatives never celebrated any holidays with you,” Draco says.</p><p>They are sitting in the living room at Grimmauld Place, a well-fought game of wizard chess in front of them. Draco’s comment caused Harry to blunder as he moved his bishop, causing him to drop it on an ill-placed tile.</p><p>“Well yeah, they were shit,” Harry says.</p><p>“This year we are going to celebrate them all together,” Draco says, gears turning in his head.</p><p>---------------</p><p>“Happy Independence Day!” Draco shouts first thing in the morning. </p><p>Harry blinks awake, the room still fuzzy without his glasses. </p><p>“What?” he asks sitting up. From the door frame, a blurry mass of red, white, blue, and blonde stands. As soon as he puts on his spectacles, a burst of laughter exploded from him. Why is Draco wrapped in the American flag?</p><p>Indeed, Draco is decked out in American paraphernalia. Strands of hair tied in red, white, and blue ribbons hang from a big hat with the proud stripes and stars on it. </p><p>“Why are you dressed like that?” Harry asks.</p><p>“It's the fourth of July!” Draco says. “It is one of those Muggle holidays I researched. The day Great Britain was free of America at last.”</p><p>“Draco, British muggles don't celebrate the fourth of July,” Harry says.</p><p>“Well, why don’t they? It’s a perfectly good holiday. Look,” he reached into his American-themed bag and pulled out a box of tea, “I even have some tea that we can dump in the river!”</p><p>“Why would we dump tea in the river?”</p><p>“I don’t know. That’s just the spirit of the holiday!”</p><p>Harry pinched his temple. “Draco, I think you’ve seriously misunderstood what this day is about.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Draco frowned.</p><p>“American muggles celebrate this holiday, not us.”</p><p>Draco gave him a puzzled look. “Why would they celebrate losing us?”</p><p>Harry facepalms in frustration.</p><p>“Is this a joke?” Draco huffs and crosses his arms. “I’m putting forth a lot of effort for you.”</p><p>Harry sighs, giving in. “Yes. I was joking. Thank you, Draco. Let’s celebrate the fourth of July.”</p><p>“Good, because I don’t know what I would do with all these fireworks otherwise.”</p><p>----------</p><p>The crack of apparition echoes, as they stand on the top of Tower Bridge. It is still early morning, so they can see stripes of orange across the sky. The traffic is in full force below them, rows and rows of glowing red lights. </p><p>After a solid twenty-two minutes of arguing, Draco finally agrees to ditch the outfit. Fortunately, he is now much less suspicious, fully dressed in traditional wizarding wear. Harry, for his part, is just wearing a t-shirt.</p><p>“Let’s dump the tea in the river!” Draco says.</p><p>Harry looks down below, wary of anyone watching. He casts a disillusionment charm, just in case.</p><p>“I don’t really get what this is supposed to symbolize,” Harry says.</p><p>Draco pats his arm. “It really isn’t your fault. You never got to celebrate muggle holidays.”</p><p>Harry starts to protest but thinks better of it. Draco’s just trying his best to do something nice, he reminds himself. It’s the thought that counts.</p><p>“Alright, get out the tea then,” Harry says.</p><p>“Oh goody,” Draco says. “I bought special American tea for this.” He pulls out a box of Bigelow and proudly opens it.</p><p>However, just then a big gust of wind picks up and sweeps away the tea.</p><p>“No!” Draco yells.</p><p>He pulls out his wand but Harry grabs his hand.</p><p>“Wait,” Harry says, pointing down. “Look where it’s landing.”</p><p>Sure enough, the tea floats directly into the river. It doesn’t even splash.</p><p>Draco’s shoulders relax. He clears his throat. “Yes, of course. Exactly as I planned.”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes. “Okay, Draco,” he said. “So, where to next?”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Lunch had been a disaster. Draco had dragged Harry to an American themed restaurant. Their burgers, which were advertised as a “Texas Classic”, were not actually in the shape of Texas. Draco, reasonably so, was devastated. He complained the whole afternoon, critiquing American cuisine and culture, declaring that they were lucky to live in a sophisticated country like the United Kingdom.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was filled with patriotic American classics, like Top Gun, Toddlers and Tiaras, and Pawn Stars. Draco and Harry had a good laugh but were also becoming very concerned for their American counterparts in Ilvermorny.</p><p>Now, they watch the sunset in a field Draco had carefully selected. The grass sways back and forth, rhythmically following the wind. The stars come out to twinkle at them. </p><p>“Isn’t this place perfect?” Draco asks.</p><p>Harry takes in the scene with a comfortable smile. “Yeah, you did a good job.”</p><p>The fireworks sat in front of them, arranged in size and color to create a heart.</p><p>“Are these wizarding fireworks?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Of course not,” Draco says. “This is a muggle holiday.”</p><p>Drawing out his wand, Draco begins to light them one-by-one. The first trail of fire shoots straight up into the sky. Several other streaks go up as he continues to light them. Bright pops of resplendent colors fill the night sky, reflecting on Harry’s glasses as he watches in wonder.</p><p>Draco turns and sees Harry’s joy. It lights up his heart brighter than any firework. He knew today was all worth the research and thousands of galleons he wasted on American merch.</p><p>He wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulders, who in turn meets his eyes. Draco leans forward and presses his mouth against Harry’s soft lips. Their kiss is lit up by hundreds of sparkling lights across a deep purple canvas. They stay like that until the fires finish burning. </p><p>When they finally pull away, the only thing they can look at is each other.</p><p>“I think I’m starting to come around to the Fourth of July,” Harry says.</p><p>“I told you that today was going to be amazing,” Draco said. “Just wait until you see what I have planned for Thanksgiving.”</p><p>Harry sighed. Draco may have been an idiot, but he was Harry’s idiot.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading our silly story! Happy Fourth of July everyone. Stay tuned for the Thanksgiving sequel. Feel free to leave ideas in the comments!</p><p>This work was co-written with Impickingtheusername</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>